NaLu Week 2018
by zElliexmagic
Summary: Welcome to NaLu Week 2018! I hope you guys enjoy these seven days plus the two bonus days! I've been extra excited for this week! I hope you guys enjoy these oneshots!
1. Fascination

**OH MY GOSH! I've been dead, but I'm back and hyped for NaLu Week. I really need to update my stories though - I'll try as hard as I can to get the inspiration back for them, but please don't hate me for these long breaks; life is never easy ^^'**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fascination (Day 1)

Levy giggled quietly to herself as she watched her best friend and their resident fire mage poke and pry at each other from across the guild hall. To any stranger or someone who hadn't known the two of them very well, they were simply bickering amongst themselves, insulting one another. However, to Levy and the rest of her guildmates, she saw something more:

She saw the small smiles on their faces and the loving sparkle in their eyes. She saw the simple tease behind the meaningless insults. She saw the way they seemed to scoot closer to one another and grazed of fingers against each other atop the table that seemed more purposeful than on accident.

They were fascinated with each other and Levy, in turn, was fascinated with their relationship.

She smiled as the couple once more threw a string of insults at each other and Lucy pretended to look angry, but Levy could see the tiny smile on the blonde's lips and she hadn't missed another brush of fingers.

"Aren't they cute?" Mira leaned over the bar, where Levy sat at, and followed the bookworm's gaze.

"Yes," she smiled, "they're absolutely adorable. I don't understand why they aren't official yet."

"They're practically married, Levy," Mira replied. "I don't get it either. Hmm, maybe they are together and are just keeping it from us."

Levy turned in confusion at the barmaid's words, "why would they do that?"

"I don't know," Mira shrugged as she began to wipe down the counters. "Maybe it's because we keep pushing them and they don't want to cause a scene and that makes sense." She giggled, "because we really _would_ make a huge deal out of it."

"Really? They'd keep their relationship a secret because of that?"  
"I don't know," she repeated, "it was just a thought."

"Well," Levy turned back to the couple, "if they are hiding it, they're not doing a good job. Besides, Lucy's really open with me - if they were a couple, she'd tell me, even if they wanted to keep it quiet."

"I don't see what the big deal is all about," Cana spoke from a few seats over. She was tipsy - you could see it in her eyes and hear it in her voice. "They're just flirting."

"Oh," Mira poked at her chin, looking over at Natsu who playfully tugged on Lucy's ponytail. She retaliated in yelling and smacking his own head of hair several times. Despite this, they were still smiling slightly to themselves. "I wouldn't go as far to say that they're flirting."

"Yeah," Cana chugged on her bottle of alcohol, "but everybody flirts with one another here and there."

"True," Levy said, "but Natsu and Lucy have a special connection - everybody knows that, even people outside the guild."

"The guys that hit on Lucy _especially_ know that," Mira giggled, causing Levy to echo her at the meaning of her statement.

"I know they have a spark," Cana slurred, "that's not what I meant."

Mira and Levy shared a curious glance before looking at the brunette for more information. "What do mean then, Cana?"

"I mean, they're just like they always are: two peas in a pod," She glanced at the said two. "Everybody is unique in their own way and those two are expressing their affection for one another in strings of insults, glances with smiles, and breaking into each other's houses. They're both stubborn and probably wouldn't admit it to each other for a long time, but they're going the same pace without a doubt. They flirt in their own language so I wouldn't think too hard on it. When they're ready to become official, they will."

Levy was surprised at the drunkard's words and even more so when she realized that they were true. Mira smiled and turned back to look at the couple, "I guess you're right, Cana. They do flirt in their own language, but that's what makes their relationship so fascinating."

The bookworm followed the barmaid's gaze, smiling as they continued their spat. "I suppose," Levy giggled, "if anybody could understand couples and their body language, it's Cana, who sits in the guild, drinking all day as well as watching her fellow guildmates and their activities. Hey Mira, you should probably hand over your title as matchmaker to her now."

The She-Devil smirked, "not a chance."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **I didn't really know where I was going with this, but I gotta say, it ended up really cute. I'm sorry for the length of this oneshot; halfway through this, I told myself that this story had a vibe that needed to short. I liked it though and I hope you guys enjoyed it as well.**

 **-zEllie**


	2. Sanctum

**Welcome to Day 2 of NaLu Week! I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this one, but please bare with me and I hope it's at least entertaining XD**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sanctum (Day 2)

Nobody really understood the true reason why Natsu would break into Lucy's apartment. "Perhaps he wants free food," some say. "Maybe it's because he has a crappy house and he wants to crash at a place finer than his own," others say. In the end though, nobody really knew why.

Happy knew why. He could see it in Natsu's face: it was the place where he could be at peace. It was his sanctuary.

When Natsu needed to mentally or physically rest, he'd go to his sanctuary.

Everybody had one. When Gray would come home from a job, he'd immediately go home to rest. Wendy and Erza were the same way; in fact, most people's sanctuary were their own home in their bedroom.

For Natsu, his was Lucy's apartment, but not _just_ her apartment, but herself as well. Whenever he come home from a job, he hadn't wanted to go to his home, he wanted to curl up in Lucy's sheets with her breathing quietly next to him. He wanted to sleep with her in his arms where the pillows, the blankets, and the whole house smelled like her. It was his absolute haven - his sanctum.

So to find out that she wasn't home, when Natsu climbed through Lucy's window into her house, it began to worry him.

Natsu blinked, looking around the room as he landed on her bed, "Luce?"

Happy, just as equally suspicious when there was no scream or something thrown at them when they entered, circled around her bedroom before entering her bathroom, "Lushee?"

Natsu sniffed the open air before standing up. Her scent was incredibly faded, which means she had been gone for a while. "Lucy?"

"Where she at, Natsu?" Happy asked, "can you smell her?"

"Only barely. She's been gone for a long time."

"She hasn't been at the guild hall all day," The exceed muttered. "I'm a little worried about her."

He wasn't the only one: Natsu's heart dropped down into his stomach, leaving the foul taste of bile in his mouth. He swallowed thickly before jumping out her window again, "let's go fine her."

"Okay," Happy followed in suit, flying up high. "I'll look from the skies. If I find her, I'll let you know."

"Alright. Thanks, Buddy," Natsu said before taking off down the street. He had to hurry if he wanted to follow what was left of her scent before it faded away. There was not much of it left.

It helped that it was dark outside, meaning the streets were free of pedestrians along with their own scents. It made Lucy's faded one easier to follow. However, night meant predators come out of their holes - predators targeting defenseless people, especially girls - especially Lucy.

These thoughts didn't help the bitter taste in his mouth, but it pushed him to pick up the pace a little bit. "Lucy? Luce?" There was no reply.

When the scent was completely faded and Natsu still hadn't found her, it made him worry even more and he felt like he was running blind. He continued to call out to her though and went to all the places where he thought she could possibly be.

But he never found her - she found him.

"Natsu?"

The dragon slayer spun around, seeing a blonde woman standing at the end of the street with her eyes on him.

"Luce!" He shouted, running toward her and her confused, pretty face. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you."

"You have?" She blinked at him and his worried expression before smiling sadly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. I was at the sanctuary, visiting my mama and papa."

The questioning expression was like a mask on Natsu's face and it fell at her words. He would often scold her for not telling anyone where she went in case of trouble, but she was always very private when it came to her parents and he didn't blame her for that. Why would she come visit them so late at night though? The pink haired man voiced this question out loud.

"I didn't," the blonde answered. "I came to see them in the evening and I guess I fell asleep in the grass by accident."

"…But why didn't you come to the guild hall earlier today?"

Lucy's sad smile became sadder, "they…died today; my parents did…I just wanted to be left alone."

Oh.

Natsu sighed as the pieces of the puzzle began to place together. Empathy coursed through his veins. He knew how hard it was to lose a parent; for Lucy, it was double the heartache.

"I'm sorry," The celestial wizard spoke quietly, "I should've told you anyway."

"No, no. It's okay…Let me take you home."

"Okay."

Natsu took her hand, causing her to lightly blush, and led her back to her apartment. As weird as it felt, he held the front door open for her before walking in himself. He always came in through the window.

"Do you need anything, Luce?"

"No, I'm alright."

The dragon slayer awkwardly stood in the doorway of her bedroom as Lucy began to gather clothes for a shower. "I guess I'll leave you alone now," he gravitated toward her bed, jumping up onto the windowsill to leave. He needed to find Happy and let him know that Lucy was alright anyway.

"You're leaving?" Her melodic voice caused him to turn back toward her. The blonde's blinked her pretty eyes up at him.

"Well, you said you wanted to be alone so…" He trailed off.

"Yes, I did say that, but…you can stay if you want," her blush deepened and he didn't fail to notice that. It made his heart swell with pride that he was able to make her blush. "I don't mind your company."

Natsu bit his lip, "Are you sure?" He knew how rowdy he could be and the last thing he wanted to do was cause her frustration on a painful day. He wanted to stay though, he wanted to be in his sanctum.

Lucy nodded, "Yeah. I'll just be in the shower for a minute. You can help yourself to some food while you wait."

If she was offering him her food, something was definitely wrong and Natsu gave her a look before hopping off her windowsill, calmly walking toward her as she glared toward the floor. She clutched her clothes tightly to her and pressed her mouth into a hard line.

"Luce," He weaved his fingers through her hair, pulling her close to him by the waist. Deep inside, he was happy she didn't pull away from him. "It's okay to be sad; it's okay to cry. You know that I'd never judge you for anything."

The celestial wizard then snuggled her face into the dragon slayer's scarf and Natsu felt her tremble and shake against him. He rubbed his hand up and down her back soothingly until her quiet sobs became only small sniffs. Behind him, the pink haired man heard Happy flutter his wings through the open window, but said nothing at the comforting embrace he witnessed. Instead of asking questions or give teasing remarks, Happy joined the hug, landing on Lucy's shoulder and hugging her tightly.

When Lucy finally began to calm down, she pulled away and wiped at her eyes, murmuring a thank you to Natsu and Happy before escaping into the shower. She returned within ten minutes though, refreshed and in her pajamas. She crawled into bed immediately without saying anything to her partners.

During this, Natsu took advantage to Lucy's offer of food and had a last dinner. Afterwards, they simply sat on her sofa to talk, but when the celestial wizard appeared from the bathroom and dived under the covers, they followed in suit, shutting off the lights and quietly crawling under the sheets next to her.

Natsu wanted to hold her, like he would do every night, but decided to give the blonde her space, since she had complained about it in the past, especially about it being too hot at night. As the dragon slayer began to doze off though, Lucy turned and curled up next to him, giving him the opportunity: he hugged her gently, allowing her to snuggle into his collarbone. Within moments, he heard her breath even out and her body relaxed and he smiled to himself before following shortly after.

At times like these, they could feel at peace with each other. When by each other's side, they know that everything would be okay as long as they had each other's support.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Bleh! I don't really know how I feel about this oneshot…It took me a little while to get passed the beginning part - I was kinda running blind, but once I got the idea that Lucy wouldn't be in her apartment when Natsu and Happy broke in, I wrote most of it in one sitting. I didn't quite know how to end it…and I kinda feel like I rushed it, but I feel like it's presentable. Ugh, I don't know how anybody's going to feel about it…However, Day 3's prompt is "Bedtime", which is tomorrow and I have a pretty good feeling about that one. At first when given the prompt, I brewed this idea in my head, but I changed it a couple days ago. Still, I feel pretty confident about it and I'm warning you now, it's going to be fluffy XD I'm pretty excited!**

 **-zEllie**


	3. Bedtime

**Day 3! This is the one I've been excited for! I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bedtime (Day 3)

Lucy hummed contently to herself as she put dinner into the fridge as leftovers. The house was quiet and dark, but the blonde could make out the smallest pitter-patter noise in the background. She raised her eyebrows, walking into the living room and sighing at the sight she beheld. Bright pink hair and a white scarf made itself known even in the blackness of the room and the celestial wizard glanced at the clock on the wall before turning on the light, causing surprise to erupt on the person's pale complexion. For a moment, fear entered the forest-green eyes at the thought of being caught and Lucy summoned a scornful expression even though she was hardly angry:

"Nashi, it's an hour past your bedtime."

The seven-year-old, still afraid of being punished for being out of bed, bit her lip and complained loudly, "but Mommy! I wanna wait till Daddy gets home!"

"Shhh!" Lucy hissed, walking over to sit next to her oldest daughter, "be quiet! You'll wake Luna!" Lucy sighed, noticing her daughter's red eyes and tired complexion. "Honey, Daddy won't be home until very late - long passed your bedtime. You'll just have to give him your big, bear hug in the morning."

It still surprised the blonde of how much of Natsu's appearance their oldest daughter had inherited. Lucy felt like she was running her fingers through his own hair as she soothed Nashi. It seemed the only thing she hadn't inherited from Natsu, appearance-wise, was her pale skin. She was such a Daddy's Girl - wild and reckless just like her father, which worried Lucy half to death. He was already teaching her his magic even the blonde's wishes. She was too young to learn magic, especially magic that's as deadly as dragon slayer magic. Lucy was a bit peeved when she found out, but let it slide when she saw the happiest look on Nashi's face when she summoned her first flame from her hands. She had inherited nearly all of Natsu's personality as well.

Luna, their three-year-old, seemed to have gotten the opposite genes. She had nearly all of Lucy's complexion, but Natsu's tanned skin. However, the toddler was too young to show any signs of personality, but she still worried, with an older sister like Nashi and a dad like Natsu, she'd be a wild one as well. One Natsu was bad enough, but now with a mini version of him, it was nearly impossible to handle. Lucy did not need a third dragon slayer living in their house, which is why she claimed that Luna would learn celestial magic when old enough.

Still, despite the exhaustion, Lucy loved her family with all of her heart.

"But I always give Daddy a hug when he comes home from a job," Nashi's now quiet voice brought Lucy back to the situation at hand. "What if he's upset when he doesn't see me? What if he stops loving me? I don't want that…"

The loving mother smiled kindly down at her daughter. "Sweetie, do you know the story behind this scarf?" She traced her finger along the white scales that Nashi wore around her neck.

Her daughter nodded slightly, "Grandpa Igneel gave Daddy this before he disappeared."

"That's right and Daddy didn't know where Grandpa Igneel was for the longest time, or why he disappeared."

Excited for the familiar story, Nashi's tired eyes widened as she kicked her feet out, "but Daddy found out that Grandpa Igneel was inside of him the whole time and he was there to keep Daddy from turning into a _big_ dragon like he was!"  
"Shh…" Lucy smiled, moving her daughter's bangs out of her face, "that would be correct. Now, did Grandpa stop loving Daddy when he disappeared?"

Nashi shook her pink head, "no."

"And did Daddy stop loving Grandpa?"

"No, Daddy was looking for him for fourteen years."

"Yes, fourteen years is a very long time, Nashi," Lucy giggled. "Daddy never stopped loving Grandpa for fourteen long years. Honey, do you really think he would stop loving you because you weren't here for _one night?_ "

Nashi began to understand her mother's words and shook her head after a moment, "no, he wouldn't…"

"Your father loves you very much, Nashi, and this scarf he gave you is proof. Now, come on," Lucy stood up, taking her daughter's hand, "off to bed."

"Okay, but Mommy, will you hug him for me when he comes home?"

"Of course, Honey." She tucked her daughter in for the second time that night, kissing her soft forehead before shutting off the light. "Goodnight Sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too, Mommy." Sleep was already taking her; Lucy could tell in her voice. She smiled lightly before shutting the door quietly.

Instead of going straight to bed herself, Lucy quietly opened the door of the next room, peeking into her second daughter's crib to check on her. The blonde toddler was still asleep soundly, despite Nashi's raised voice a few minutes ago. She quietly left the room satisfied.

She changed into her pajamas before grabbing a book and lounging on the sofa in the living room - the same one where her daughter and she sat a moment ago. She left the lamp on, but turned the rest of the lights off. Lucy had read several chapters before she started to doze off herself. As she rubbed her tired eyes, the clock told her that she had been reading for two hours and it was time that she climbed into her own bed.

Before she could stand up, the lock on the front door clicked into place and quietly opened. Lucy smiled tiredly as she saw a blue cat fly in through the door. They were home, "hi Happy."

"Oh, Lushee," Happy's quiet voice reached her ears. "You're still awake?"

"I was just about to go to bed actually. Nashi's asleep so be very quiet when you go in there."

"Alright," Happy flew off toward their daughter's room. He always liked to snuggle with her, ever since when she was born. He comforted Nashi when she'd have nightmares and the blue exceed even liked to think that he was protecting her in case of unwanted visitors. When Luna was born, he'd would start sleeping next to each of them every other night and tonight was Nashi's turn. It was sweet to see him caring for the both of them like an older brother.

When Happy disappeared, Lucy turned to her husband who had locked the door behind him, "hey Luce." He grinned at her before quietly walking over to her.

"Welcome home, Natsu," she greeted before the dragon slayer gathered her into his arms, hugging tightly. She hadn't hesitated to squeeze him back, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he pulled away slightly to kiss her lips lightly.

The kiss started off feathery and light - a simple greeting after being parted from each other for days, but it grew more passionate and desperate quickly. Lucy could feel the evidence of how much he missed her in his kisses and she smiled against him.

When Natsu pulled away for breath, he set his forehead against hers and sighed, pulling her closer to him, "I'm sorry it took me so long to come home. I know you must've been worried about me."

Lucy smiled, shaking her head and lifting her hand to caress the dragon slayer's cheek lovingly, "we're just glad to have you back. I have to admit though, when Mira told me that you and Happy wouldn't be back at the scheduled time, I was beginning to wonder what had happened. I didn't think too hard on it though; I know you'd never leave us."

"Never," Natsu hummed. "Nothing is standing in between me and my family.

"The job itself wasn't very difficult. It was the people who unexpectedly showed up - I got double the original reward though."

The exhaustion was evident in his voice and she could see it in his eyes as he smiled gently down at her. Lucy mirrored him before pulling away and taking his hand, "you can tell me about it in the morning. Let's go to bed."

The pink haired man silently agreed and let his wife pull him into their bedroom. He dumped his pack on the floor before immediately climbing into bed with Lucy who snuggled against him. The married couple quickly began to doze off and let sleep take them.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Daddy~!" Nashi flew down the hallway and Natsu turned around at her voice. He flashed her his signature grin before picking her up and swinging her around. She laughed and giggled loudly as Lucy smiled at her daughter's gleeful expression.

"Oh, my sweet dragoness!" Natsu kissed her as she hugged him tightly, "I missed you so much!"

The celestial wizard's smile doubled at the scene as she bounced Luna lightly against her hip within the doorway. The baby in her arms groaned slightly and sucked her thumb, gaining the attention of her older sister and father.

"Happy!" Nashi exclaimed. The blue cat had been admiring the scene as well, but had flown over to the pink haired girl who jumped up and down, chanting his name, "Happy! Happy! Happy!" She hugged the cat tightly, nearly suffocating him.

Natsu strode over to Lucy and Luna, kissing his second daughter's forehead before pecking his wife's lips, "good morning."

"Good morning, Natsu," Lucy smiled.

"How's my favorite girls?" He directed to all three of them, "what have you been doing the week Happy and I've been gone?"

"Oh!" Nashi exclaimed. Her boundless energy was endless, just like her father's, "Mommy took us to Aunt Levy's house for the day and I got to have a sleepover with Olivia!"

"The two girls were practically begging Levy and I to let them have a slumber party," Lucy explained. Levy's black haired daughter's energy rivaled that of Nashi's and the two became best friends as quickly as their mothers had.

"We were mostly at the guild the whole week though," Nashi continued, "and that stupid Storm keeps picking on me!" She pouted, "he's a meanie!"

Lucy laughed. Of course Natsu's daughter would think Gray's son was a total jerk; the two had hated each other just as quickly as Olivia and Nashi became friends. It hadn't surprised anyone, especially since Gray was teaching his son ice magic. They both looked up to their fathers and took right after them, arguing and fighting like their parents do. As long as they didn't start get into actual fistfights, Lucy was okay with her rivalry.

After the war with Alvarez eight years ago, Natsu and Gray's friendship took a turn for the better. They smile and hang out more and argue less; however, the fistfights still remained. The two loved to test out each other's strengths even after all this time - there were simply more smiles involved with each insult and thrown punch.

"Oh Storm?" Natsu chuckled, adding to the fun, "he _is_ a jerk! Do you want me to teach you how to prank him real badly?"

"No!" Lucy glared at her husband, "I know your definition of pranks is different than everybody else's. Do _not_ get her into your bad habits!"

"But Mommy~!" Nashi whined as her father and Happy laughed loudly.

"I said no," The mother firmly stated before turning around toward the kitchen. "Now come on, you three. I made breakfast."

"Food~!" Natsu and Happy exclaimed and were in the kitchen before Lucy was. They were already seated at the table, stuffing their faces. Nashi entered in a few moments later with Natsu's white scarf flowing behind her. She helped herself and sat down.

"Natsu! Happy!" Lucy scolded, "you are _not_ helping her learn her manners and etiquette!"

"Like she'll need that to get ahead in life," his words were barely audible thanks to him shoving food into this mouth.

"Aye sir!"

" 'Aye sir'!" Nashi mimicked the blue cat, giggling.

When Lucy had finished cleaning the kitchen, she took Luna from her highchair into the living room where Natsu, Happy, and Nashi played with blocks. They attempted to build the highest tower they could without it falling and of course, Natsu, an over-achiever, had to build the best one to one-up his own daughter. However, when his wife entering the room with Luna, he turned his attention away from his tower, leaving it in Happy's care.

Lucy sat down on the floor next to her husband and let the toddler down to crawl around and play with blocks - as long as she didn't eat them. Happy always watched out for that.

"It was a dark guild," Natsu suddenly said, claiming her attention. "A dark guild attacked the village."

Lucy blinked as his words entered her brain. The job was to take down a rampaging Vulcan in the forest near a village. It shouldn't have taken long at all for someone like Natsu, which is why the blonde was so worried when three days passed and Happy and he weren't home. "A dark guild? You took one down all by yourself?"

He nodded, "there wasn't that many of them and they were tough," Natsu flashed her his signature grip, holding up a fist, "but in the end, they were no match for me!"

She giggled at his unending energy, "did you get hurt too badly?"

"A few war-wounds here and there, but nothing I couldn't handle. The doctors in the village patched me up. Wendy was still at the guild last night when I arrived and healed what was left. The client thought I deserved more than the original reward so he doubled it."

Lucy lifted her hand to run her fingers through Natsu's hair. The dragon slayer hummed contently, leaning against her delicate palm as she combed his pink locks. "Do you plan on going out on another job anytime soon?"

"No, I've taken too many jobs in a row - I've been away from you and the girls for too long. Why, Lucy?" He smirked at her teasingly, "are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Of course not," she giggled. "I don't want you to go out again. It's been a while since the five of us has spent some time together as a family, especially just us two."

Before the pink haired man could reply, Nashi's tower began to tip, causing her to squeal. It leaned toward Luna, ready to fall and crash on top her. "Watch out!" Happy exclaimed in fear, but he was on the other side of the toddler and couldn't reach her.

Natsu, with the fastest reflexes of them all, darted his hand out to grab his second daughter and pull her quickly to his chest before the blocks scattered across the floor in a loud shattering sound. Luna, because of the jerking move Natsu used, began to cry and wail.

"Nashi!" Lucy scolded.

"I'm sorry," she guiltily apologized, frowning and tearing up. She looked over at her sobbing sister. "Is Lulu okay?"

"She's fine," Natsu answered, bouncing Luna on his knee. "It just scared her is all," he looked up at the pink haired girl, "be more careful, okay?"

"Yes, Daddy," she sweetly replied and obeyed her mother's orders to pick up the scattered blocks. Happy began to help her, flying the basket around for Nashi to put them in.

Lucy sighed before looking over at her husband who was whispering comforting words into the blonde toddler's ears as he gently bounced her on his knee. The baby quickly quieted down to where there was no more tears and the celestial wizard marveled at the gentleness the destructive Salamander of Fairy Tail had in this moment. Years ago, before this day, Lucy would've never thought that he'd be such a great dad. It amazed her and she loved the way he'd handle their kids.

"Natsu," her admiration of him reminded her of something that needed to be said and the dragon slayer glanced up at the sound of his name:

"Hmm?"

"I have something I need to tell you."

Natsu's movements slowly began to still and Luna struggled from his grip to crawl around once more. He let her go before giving his wife all his attention and raising his eyebrows, "what is it? Is something wrong?"

The celestial wizard shook her head, "no, nothing's wrong, Natsu. It's just…"

As she trailed off, her husband scooted closer, caressing her cheek gently, "Lucy?"

Lucy looked down at her lap as a smile grew on her face before looking back up into Natsu's concerned eyes, "I'm pregnant, Natsu."

It didn't matter if this was the third time she had spoken those words to him. Happiness and excitement still swelled deep in his stomach and journeyed to his heart as a smile grew on his face, "you are?"

The celestial wizard nodded giddily, "yeah."

He was kissing her then, her lips, cheeks, eyelids, and all around her face. Joyful tears came down Lucy's cheeks as she weakly pushed him away, giggling like a schoolgirl, "not in front of the kids, Natsu!"

"I love you," He ignored her, kissing her lips once more. "I love you so much."

She giggled again, giving into his passionate pecks and stroking fingers against her cheek. "I love you too," she said sweetly.

"Ewww!" Happy exclaimed, having not heard Lucy's confession moments ago; he repeated the blonde's previous statement: "not in front of the kids, you guys!"

Lucy detached from her husband and he buried his face in her hair. "Sorry," Mrs. Dragneel giggled at the blue cat.

Natsu smiled into his wife's hair, hugging her tightly to him. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Lucy," his voice traveled through the blonde waterfall into her ears and smiled gleefully.

"You too, Natsu. I would never be here now if you and Happy hadn't shown up that day. Thank you."

"Thank you too, Luce."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **ahhhhhhhhHHHH! Do you know how long it took to write this?! And not because it was hard, it wasn't. It's because it was so cute I couldn't take it! I had to keep getting up during a fangirl attack in the middle of writing (I'm such a sad excuse as a person XD)! This is my first NaLu oneshot I've ever written with Nashi in it and I loved it! It makes me wanna write a series with everybody's kids in it….I'm going to do that one day, but I can't now - I have too many unfinished stories ^^' Seriously though, I had so much fun writing this and I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I did :D**

 **-zEllie**


	4. Virtuous

**I don't really know where I'm going with this story…^^' I got this idea from doing my workout today and from looking up the exact definition of virtuous so bare with me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Virtuous (Day 4)

Natsu panted heavily, but picked up the pace, running faster until he was full on sprinting. Everybody screamed at him, but he blocked it out, putting all his concentration on getting there in time.

"Come on, Natsu!"

His legs burned and sweat rolled down his body, matting his pink hair and stinging his eyes, but still, he pushed on, ignoring everything else. If he turned to the people who were shouting at him, he would lose concentration and he wouldn't be able to beat him.

"You're almost there! Almost there, Natsu!"

He took a deep breath, pushing himself even more until he finally made it just in time. A smile plastered itself on his face as he pulled into a slow walk to calm his racing heart. The crowd roared and cheered as he waited a moment to catch his breath before responding to his best friend.

"Dang it, Natsu! You always do that sprint at the end!"

"It's a strategy, Popsicle!" He smirked, turning to Gray who was drenched in sweat and out of breath like he was. "I won fair and square! I crossed the finish line before you! I'm better than you!"

"Why you-" He promptly tackled the pink haired teenager, starting a fistfight.

Teachers and staff ran down to the track field in order to pull the first and second place winners apart. From above in the stands, Lucy sighed, adjusting her glasses and licking her tongue across the front of her teeth before scribbling in her journal.

Natsu and Gray had been pretty neck-in-neck the whole 800 meter race, but Mr. Popular managed to pull ahead on the last lap.

"That was a great race! Wasn't it, Lu?" Levy plopped down in the seat next to the blonde, grinning like a madman and repeating her last words, "wasn't it?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, trying to sound completely bored, "yeah, it totally was…It's not like everybody in the stands were shouting Natsu and Gray's name the whole time."

"Oh come on, Lu," Levy, who saw right through her and nudged her with her shoulder, smirked. "I know you were secretly cheering Natsu on. I saw you over here, watching him intriguingly."

Lucy went several shades of red, "I-I was not!"

Why oh why did the blonde tell her blue haired friend that she had a crush on one of the most popular boys in high school? They hadn't even spoken one sentence to each other; he probably didn't even know she existed. Plus, there was _several_ girls throughout the school who had fallen victim to Natsu and not only him, but the rest of his popular friends, including Gray and Gajeel. On the bright side, her secret confession to her best friend was rewarded, but because had fallen victim too, but not to Natsu - to Gajeel.

The blonde couldn't see it; she didn't understand why her short bookworm friend liked a guy who towered over everyone in school with piercings, scars, and long black hair, but she didn't judge.

"You totally were," Levy giggled.

"I-I…" She trailed before licking the front of her teeth again. "W-well, I'm sure you were doing the same to Gajeel during his races!"

It was Levy's turn to go red. "C-come on," she changed the subject, standing up, "let's go find Erza. I think hurdling is the next event and I know she's completing there. Let's go."

"Okay," Lucy shook her red face away, adjusting her glasses and licking her teeth again. "Let's go."

"And stop doing that."

"Huh?" The blonde blinked, "stop what?"

"That," he pointed at her face, "stop licking your front teeth like that. It's weird, Lu."

"Ugh," she groaned, following her friend up the stairs. "I can't help it, Levy. I just got my braces off yesterday and it feels like I'm missing something in my mouth."

"It's going to become a bad habit if you keep it up; knock it off."

"Ugh…I'll try." They both stood at the fence, watching Erza before Lucy pushed her back up the bridge of her nose once more. "This is the last even of the day, right?"

"I think so," her short friend replied. "Then there's the results before everyone decides to either party at the local café or go home."

The only reason Lucy and her friends came to the track meet was to support Erza. However, she hadn't really needed it, seeing that she was the toughest girl in school, not to mention that most competitive. She had scored first place in every single event she participated in making the blonde shake her head amusingly.

Juvia had run off - not to everyone's surprise - to swoon over and cheer on Gray. Unlike she and Levy, the girl was the braver and more forward of the three when it came to their crush on the popular guys. Not to mention, she was the most obsessed: her entire locker was filled with pictures of him.

When Erza's event ended, she came up to them to talk. Sweat donned her forehead like a proud badge and she let out a breath of air before smiling, "how did I do?"

"That was awesome, Erza!" Levy exclaimed, "you're really good at track!"

"Yeah," Lucy echoed, smiling at her friend. "You really know how to show off…in a good way of course."

"Thanks," she wiped some sweat from her brow. "Well, I appreciate you guys coming to cheer me on. I'm going to go ahead to the shower room to change before leaving. I'll see you two on Monday."

"Right!" Lucy waved, "bye Erza!"  
"We gotta find Juvia," Levy said as the redhead disappeared into the girl's changing rooms a few feet away.

"Are you kidding?" Lucy giggled, "she's probably with Gray."

"Gray is probably in the men's shower room."

"Exactly."

Levy gapped at her friend's words before promptly shoving her as the blonde laughed. "That's inappropriate, Lu!"

"I'm sorry!" She laughed, "I'm just kidding. I don't where she is."

"Well, we better hurry and find her; I gotta get home to study for that test on government."

"I can help you, but you know my dad: he's very strict. I have to be home in thirty minutes."

"Your dad needs to give you more freedom," the bookworm pouted. "You're seventeen. You shouldn't have a eight o'clock curfew."

"Yeah, I know," she sighed. "It can't be helped.

So began the hunt for their blue haired friend, but eventually, Lucy had to leave, apologizing at she abandoned Levy and the search. However, on her way to the exit, Juvia sat on a bench near the concessions stand, eating a hotdog.

"Juvia!" Lucy exclaimed, walking over to her, "Levy and I have been looking for you."

She completely ignored her words, but lit up at the sight of her, standing and cheering, "Gray bought me a hotdog!"

The blonde blinked, holding her journal and books against her chest tightly, "he did?"

"Yeah! It was almost like a date!"

She sweat-dropped, but said nothing. She would hardly call someone to treated you to a simple hotdog at a track meet a date, but she wouldn't rain on her parade. "That's awesome, Juvia!" She smiled, "listen though, I need to head home, but Levy's still looking for you. Last I saw her, she was over by the field."

"Oh!" The blue hair ate the rest of her hotdog in one bite, "I'll go find her. You should get home before your dad gets you in trouble."

"Right, I'll see you Monday, Juvia," Lucy hugged her friend, before the obsessed girl ran off to find the bookworm. The blonde sighed before continuing her trek to her car, she walked passed the women's shower rooms, before making her way passed the men's.

Suddenly, she collided with something hard, "Ouch!"

"Oww!"

Lucy's glasses fell off, falling to the ground along with all her books in her arms. She looked up at the culprit, gasping when she saw Natsu's face. "I-I," she went red, dropping to her knees. "I'm so sorry!"

"N-no, _I'm_ sorry," to her surprise, he fell to his knees too, helping her gather her books.

She blushed when their fingers brushed when he handed her her belongings and her glasses, before standing. He offered her an apologetic smile before holding out his hand. "U-uh, thank you," she took it, letting him pull her up before glancing down at her glasses. "Aw man!"

They were broken - the lens were cracked and breaking off. She groaned knowing her father wouldn't be pleased.

"Ah, I'm sorry," Natsu said again, taking it as a sign that it was his fault. "Let me pay you to replace them."

"Oh no! No!" Lucy shook her head, "i-it's no big deal. I can see just fine without them."

"You mean they're just for show?!" He laughed at her, causing her to want to go dig a hole and die in it out of embarrassment. She licked her teeth before biting her lip. "Why do you wear them then?!"

"For reading," she plainly answered, blushing and awkwardly fidgeting in her position.

"Well, you shouldn't wear them all the time," he chided, grinning widely at her. "You look pretty without them."

What? Did he just…

Natsu wasn't a player. In fact, he was completely oblivious to the opposite gender. Every time a girl came up to him, he would always get the wrong impression from them. He would unintentionally blow them off or hurt their feelings by ignoring their advances. Hearing this come from him was a complete shock. Lucy blinked and opted to pinch herself to see if she was awake, but it did nothing and she hardly knew how to respond, but shook her head to clear her mind.

"U-uh, Thank you, Natsu…and thank you for helping me with my books. I-I'm sorry for running into you again; I-I should go now." She turned, beginning to walk away.

"Hold up," his voice called her to stop and she took a deep breath to calm herself down before turning around:

"Y-yes?"

"Aren't you Lucy?"  
" _He knows my name?!_ " Her eyes widened, "u-uh…I am."

Natsu's grin doubled, "awesome! Listen, I need a big favor from you." He clasped her shoulder with his tanned hand. "You know that test in government coming up?"

"Uh, yeah. What about it?"

"I need help studying for it," he said. "I'm kinda failing in that subject; I really need to pick it up and I heard from somewhere that you aced the last test. Could you help me this weekend?"

She blinked. Is he seriously asking her to have a study date with him? Is this for real? "Uh…sure."

"Awesome!" He cheered with that huge smile on his face like a child.

"D-do you…" She trailed.

Natsu stopped his cheering and looked at her with a curious expression, "do I what?"

Lucy couldn't believe she was about to say this. She hoped he wouldn't get the wrong idea and honestly, she wasn't even sure if this was really happening. She was about to chicken out, but when she saw him staring at her curiously, blinking adorably, she knew she couldn't turn back.

"D-do…you want my number or…" Lucy trailed again.

"Yeah!" Natsu grinned again. "That'd be great!"

With shaking fingers, she installed her number into his phone and he did the same to hers. He snatched it back when she was finished, still grinning like a cute idiot, "great! I'll text you tomorrow to see when we can meet. Thanks again, Lucy! You're the best!"

Natsu ran off, leaving the blonde there blinking after his retreating figure. "Oh!" He suddenly stopped, turning to her and waving, "see you later!" He shouted.

Lucy hesitantly raised her hand, "y-yeah, see you…"

When he disappeared, she stood there for several seconds, wondering what the heck had just happened. She wondered to herself if it really _did_ happen, but suddenly, she heard a couple gasps and turned around, proving to her that it did.

Levy and Juvia stood there a few feet away, gapping with unbelievable expressions. They had seen the whole thing:

"Oh my gosh!" They exclaimed, circling the blonde and hugging her tightly. "We're so happy for you! You got his number!"

Lucy laughed at their squealing, but said nothing. She set a hand to her rapidly beating heart, asking herself several times if this was really real.

Well, whatever just happened, she definitely had fate on her side.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Still not certain where I was going with this, but I hoped you guys liked it ^^' It took me a long time to get through it, but I'm satisfied with it for now. I feel like it could've had a lot of potential, but I have five days left and I don't have a lot of time. :'D btw, Happy Fourth of July for America!**

 **-zEllie**


	5. Blessing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Blessing (Day 5)

Natsu felt a little out of place for doing this, but he needed confirmation and he wasn't entirely aware of who to ask. He had gone over many names in his head, but had come up with only one person who could satisfy him: Master Makarov.

Lucy's parents were dead so they were out of the question, leaving the closest person who she would call a father (or grandfather) was their guild master and Natsu couldn't think of anyone else who the blonde would consider her father or mother figure besides Mira. He hadn't really wanted to ask her though, because she was more of a motherly friend to Lucy rather than a mother figure. So he knocked on the master's door, who beckoned him to come inside.

"Oh Natsu," Makarov greeted when the pink haired pyromaniac entered his office. "What do you need?"

"I uh…well," he was already nervous and for a moment asked himself if he really wanted to go through with it. Why was he so nervous? It was just Gramps; what's the least he can do? "I…need to ask you something."

The look on Natsu's face was read wrong by the Master of Fairy Tail. Makarov's eyes widened as something in his stomach dropped, "oh no."

Natsu blinked, looking up, "huh?"

"What did you destroy, Natsu?" He groaned in annoyance, imagining all the repair bills he was going to receive, "what did you do?"

"Oi!" The dragon slayer defended, "I didn't break anything!"

"Nothing?" The short old man blinked curiously and hadn't believed him, but decided to hear him out. "Then what is it?"

"I…uh," Natsu scratched the back of his head, questioning himself once more if he really wanted to do this, "uh…"

"Yes?" He pressed.  
"Well, you know how Lucy and I have been together for about two years now?"

"…uh huh."

"Well, I…I plan on asking her to marry me…and I didn't really know who else to ask for a blessing so I'm asking you…"

Master Makarov's eyes widened more than before and he stared at Natsu's expression on his face, realizing that he was serious. This was not what he had expected at all and he burst out laughing, causing the pink haired man to grimace.

" _That's_ what you wanted to ask me?!" He laughed once more, "oh my! I hadn't seen that coming!

"Natsu, being in a guild means being in a family - you know that more than anyone. You don't need to ask me for a blessing or anyone else for that matter. We've always given you and Lucy our support and we always will." Makarov smiled at him, "I know for a fact that Lucy loves you so don't be nervous about it."

A smile grew on Natsu's face and joy filled him, "thanks Gramps!"

"Anytime, Natsu! Now go get that girl!"

"I will!" He shot him his signature grin before darting out the office door.

Master Makarov watched Natsu go with a chuckle and a smile. He really did wish the best for him and Lucy as well as all of his children in Fairy Tail. He adored seeing love grow between them; each and every person would always hold a special place in his heart.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the semi-fluffy short oneshot. :D**

 **-zEllie**


	6. Sensation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sensation (Day 6)

Wind blew through the tall yellow grass, making it look like waves rippling on the ocean surface. It was only noise around and the hills were endless - as far as the eye could see. There was no voice or any sound other than the breeze kissing the plains of the Fields of Gold, making it all the more intriguing.

A girl lie sleeping against one of the many hills; not one wound decorated her body and she was peaceful - dreaming. When she opened her eyes, she met the warmth of the sun; it neither burned her skin or blinded her, but on instinct she raised her hand to protect her brown orbs from the light.

The girl slowly sat up, looking around at the beautiful valley around her. At first, she thought she was in a desert, but in a moment, another cool breeze swept passed her and she marveled at the beauty that was the Fields of Gold.

"What was that?" She asked herself, listening to her voice echo around her, searching for ears, but none was found. "A dream?"

The last thing she remembered before waking up in this beautiful paradise was pain and sorrow. She remembered her friends crying and she remembered her own face, holding her comfortingly until her shallow breaths couldn't supply her lungs anymore.

And most of all, she remembered his eyes. She remembered seeing him tremble at the sight of her, tears falling down his face. He watched the back of her head kiss the marble floor in a final goodbye to the air, to the world, to her friends…and to him.

She had wanted to tell him - she had wanted to let him know, in that moment, how much he had meant to her. She hadn't wanted to leave that place with him having the knowledge of her affection, but it wasn't her place. It was her doppelganger's place - it was her choice of whether or not she would tell him. She could tell him later that day, in a few weeks, or never. I wasn't the girl's choice, it was her doppelganger's.

The girl only had the pleasure of looking upon his face one last time, pleading for him to protect what was dear to her - to fight for it.

She remembered holding her doppelganger's hand, grasping it for comfort as her vision became blurry and her ears began to hum. Her remembered the color pink and how much that mark meant to her.

Her thoughts became a question and slowly, the girl lifted her right hand to observe that same pink mark on the back of her skin. A beautiful smile grew on her face and for a moment, and she gasped happily, hugging her hand to her chest.

After a moment, the girl set her clutched hand in her lap and looked left and right for anyone - anything. From where she sat, all she saw was the plains and no other human soul graced her eyes. It was a peaceful place, she had decided. She liked it here, but she would never remain here if she was alone. Slowly, the girl pulled herself onto her feet, taking a few steps and continuing to look about her. There was no way she could be alone in the Fields of Gold. Why wasn't anyone else here - her friends…him?

She missed him - she missed all of them. She longed for their loving warmth and comfort that not even the sun could provide for her. Where were they? Was she going to be all alone in this beautiful place without them?

"Hey! Lucy!"

She froze in her steps as the familiar voice answered all her questions. At first, she couldn't believe it was him, but as she turned around, not only had he stood there, but all of them - all of Fairy Tail.

Her breath was gone.

"Would you get over here already?!"

Yes, that tone, could only belong to one person, but was he the one who belonged to her or her doppelganger? Lucy stayed in her spot, but kept her brown, sparkling eyes on his pink hair and gorgeous smile. Sensations of every kind of emotion swelled up inside of her and her bottom lip quivered slightly as joy dawned her face.

In the Fields of Gold, there was never sorrow - there was never pain. However, tears of joy, ecstatic trembling was allowed and the blonde girl dawned it all.

"Natsu…" She whispered his name and the wind happily delivered her voice into his ears as if bringing them together in it's own way. She watched his smile grow.

"Everybody's waiting on you!"

Her eyes turned to the flying exceed next to him. The blue cat whom had shed oceans of tears for her only moments ago - the one who made her heart wrench painfully at his expression as she caressed his cheek. He now flew happily, calling out to her.

"Happy…" The wind preformed it's job once more, bringing her whisper into the cat's ears. She watched him chuckle in response

Lucy realized then that these people, these faces belonged to her. They weren't her doppelganger's, they didn't belong to the girl who held her dying body only moments before. All of these smiling faces, belonged to her. It was _her_ Fairy Tail and every heart in the Fields of Gold beat together as one.

Natsu, impatient as always, gave up on waiting and calling out to her. He ran down one of the many hills to meet her, laughing and stopping only a few feet away. He was no longer smiling that childish grin of his; he now bore a soft smile - one filled with all the same sensations she could feel.

Lucy could see it in his eyes that reflected off of her own; she could see the love he bore that matched hers. The two of them knew how they felt without saying a single word and the girl smiled as the boy's grew.

"What took you so long to get here?" He teased her, but in his eyes, she could tell that he already knew the answer to that question.

"I'm sorry," Lucy replied, but her smile never faltered. "They needed me; they needed my help."

His smile, became a proud smirk, "and they'll get where they need to go…thanks to you."

She laughed then, but tears still fell and she bit her lip before brushing them away with her sleeve.

"Lucy…" There was something different within his voice and she opened her eyes to see him taking the last steps toward her.

She met him halfway, "Natsu…"

It was just a brushing of lips against one another - simple and not rushed, but they could feel all the love the other bore with each tender kiss and Lucy felt like she was flying. Natsu pulled away from her then, grinning like a child once more and taking two steps back. The girl still didn't move though and watched his actions.

He held out his hand toward her, "come on! We still got adventures to go on!"

More tears rolled down her face, but she smiled through them, reaching out to him, "yeah!"

When she set her hand in his opened one, his fingers closed in around hers, fitting perfectly and Lucy never wanted to let go. Natsu was pulling her then, in a run back up the hill to where Fairy Tail waited. Halfway up, he turned back to look at her over their joined hands and grinned, laughing. She mimicked him, laughing and smiling like there was nothing left to live for and in their case, there wasn't.

All that awaited them forever within the Fields of Gold was eternal adventures - journeys that will never end and that's the way it always will be. Standing side-by-side with Natsu, with Happy, and with Fairy Tail…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lucy quieted watched the diary within her hands fade away before tears began to fall from her face. Sensations welled up inside of her and immediately, she knew they belonged to her future-self. She felt joy and love, peace and gratitude. Carefully, she touched her face, "I'm crying…" she sniffed and looked up in that moment.

Natsu stood there, with his back to her, staring at the destroyed Eclipse Gates where Future-Rogue had just faded away along with Atlas Flame. Everything around the two was crumbled and broken, leaving only smoke rising from the crippled buildings and cracked stone.

Lucy choked on her tears before running the small distance to him, wrapping her arms around his broken and bleeding torso. Despite all his wounds, Natsu hadn't cried out, but simply turned his head to see who had gripped him so tightly like they would slip away into a dark abyss if they let go.

When he saw her, he hummed and said nothing. He hadn't pushed her away either, even when her hands, full of scratches, grazed his wounds. He turned to look forward again, before raising his onyx eyes to the sky.

"Hey…is something wrong?"

She sensed the caring tone in his voice with a pinch of worry laced within it. She shook her head against his back, "no, it's nothing…I'm okay."

Her voice betrayed her words because it broke, revealing her quiet sniffs as salt soaked into his dirty scarf. Even if her voice hadn't cracked, he would still know that she was crying - he would smell it.

Natsu didn't say anything else though - he knew her thoughts, he knew exactly what was going through her head: it was over. Everything was okay again. He had kept his promise to her and she was in a place far better than anywhere on this earth.

"Thank you…"

The moon - no longer red, but white - shown down on them and Lucy bit her trembling lip before clinging tighter to him. He hadn't responded and frankly, he didn't need to; all the emotions - the sensations - that they both bore said everything that wasn't spoken. All they needed right now was each other and in the Fields of Gold, they would never be apart for the rest of eternity.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **I'm crying! I'm literally in tears! I had to watch the episode correspondingly while writing this so I can match the characters' actions and words and I started crying when Future-Natsu ran down to meet Future-Lucy. I was thinking earlier about what I was going to do for this prompt - I was thinking just a simple kiss scene, but then I thought, "you know, the Grand Magic Games is my favorite arc and I don't think I've written a single oneshot surrounding Future-Lucy." I've definitely had mentioned her in the past, but I've never written one about her so I was like, "let's do it!" Now I'm crying! The end of this story could possibly be the beginning part of my oneshot "Slipped" which I noticed was kinda cool. If you hadn't read "Slipped" go read it now. It's super cute! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this! Tomorrow is sadly the last day of NaLu Week; however, I'm doing the bonus days too and there are two of them. One is on the 14th and I don't plan on doing the second one.**

 **-zEllie**


	7. Freedom

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Freedom (Day 7)

Lucy huddled as far back in the dark corner as she possibly could, shivering as the biting cold nibbled at her open and dirty skin. She was so tired and wanted desperately to fall asleep, but it never accepted her. Her whole body throbbed with intensity, especially at her wrists where the cuffs she wore cut into her skin, causing blood to tattoo itself onto her. Her once favorite clothes were now rags and they barely provided protection from the cold and the torture she was received often. The dirt clung to her like a baby to it's mother. Her hair was a mess and she had never wanted a bath so much before in her entire life.

Lucy bit her scabbed lip hard as tears stung her eyes. Even more than a bath, she longed desperately for her family - for Fairy Tail.

She missed all her friends dearly; she missed staying up late with Levy as they chatted endlessly about a new author and their book. She missed putting up with Mira and Cana's teasing over a possible crush. She missed shouting at Gray to put some clothes on. She missed ignoring Happy's nagging. She missed the guild's reckless brawls and having to casually dodge thrown tables and chairs, she missed the light and joy of Fairy Tail. She missed the sun and walking home on the edge of the river. She missed her friends.

It had been so long since she had seen them: at least three weeks. She had considered every time she'd wake up a new day, but one time, she passed out during a torture session and had no idea if she slept through whole day or the whole week…or maybe she had been in a coma from the abuse and had been asleep for months. She stopped counting then.

Either way, it was at least three weeks, but it seemed like an eternity…she missed her friends so much.

And she missed Natsu.

His face was becoming a blur; it was hard to picture it and the details and outlines of his features. She missed him breaking into her apartment and kicking him with her signature Lucy-Kick, but tolerating him staying and sleeping in her bed anyway. It had been so long since she's seen him or had spoken to him.

Tears ran down Lucy's dirty face as she curled into a tighter ball. "He was right," her voice was raw and cracked from screaming, "I should've let him come with me."

It was just a solo mission, but Natsu and Happy, being her persistent partners, wanted to tag along anyway. They always wanted to come on missions with her, whether it'd be going on solo mission or going with a few girls as a fun night out. It began with, "but Lushee, we need that money too! We need it as food money!", but their pleas grew more desperate and it ended with, "what if you get hurt, Luce? We should be there to keep you safe just in case something awful happens. Let us come with you.". Still, she refused them, even on the morning she left at the train station when they showed up with packed bags like the word "no" had no meaning. She was consistent, letting them know that she would be fine and she could take care of herself. It was just a simple solo mission.

This particular mission was supposed to be easy: all she had to do was escort an elderly lady to her grandson's home; she was supposed to keep her safe in case of any trouble. There was absolute no problems and the mission had been a success. The morning she left the guild, she made plans to arrive back late that same night, but she never made it.

On her way back, Lucy was confronted by a dark guild.

She had no idea what they possibly wanted - they spat nonsense to her about money and she wondered for a moment if they were after her ex-heritage to Heartfilia Railways, but then they mentioned something to her about magic power and she was lost.

Lucy knew she couldn't take an entire dark guild on by herself, but she tried anyway, summoning spirits and using her whip until it was wrenched from her hands. They took her keys, keeping the zodiac (She figured that wanted to sell them for money and later she found out that they _had_ been sold to nearby merchants) and flinging the silver ones into the woods. They tied her up, throwing her into a wagon with a guard who gave her lewd looks. Luckily, the perverted guard was ordered not to touch her until further orders came from their guild master on what to do with her.

And then, they traveled and Lucy counted her first days of being kidnapped. For the first two days, she fell asleep and woke up in the carriage still moving and with every hour, she realized how far away they were going. When her friends would come looking for her, they would be miles and miles away from the crime scene, leaving her chances of rescue slimmer. Lucy just hoped Natsu or one of the dragon slayers would be able to catch her scent or find her silver keys in the forest.

Natsu.

She tried to picture his face again: his pink hair, onyx eyes, and tanned skin, but when it came to the details of him, they were all blurry. She missed him so much.

Tears ran down Lucy's face as she went through her memories with him - all the struggles they faced, all the laughs they shared…That all seemed impossible at the moment.

Sometimes, she wondered if she would ever get out of here. These wizards seemed to have little use for her. They fed her their scraps each day and tortured her frequently for answers.

She would never tell them - not a word, not a peep. She would never tell them where Tenrou Island was and where Mavis' grave was located.

It took a lot of thinking, but Lucy had remembered that Mavis' grave contained Fairy Glitter - a powerful spell that can be given. She had theorized that their plan was to steal Fairy Glitter and use it as a weapon to terrorize people into giving them their money, but that was based off their repeated questions on where Tenrou Island was and the mention of money and power from before. She wouldn't tell them anything, not even the fact that Fairy Glitter can only be given to someone with a heart of gold - something these dark guild wizards lacked. If they knew this, they wouldn't have any other use for her and kill her.

Lucy would never break - she would rather die in the cell by being tortured to death or from starvation than betray Fairy Tail and put innocents in danger. She would never tell even if it meant that she would never get out of here, even if it meant she would never see her friends again and remember the details on Natsu's face.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lucy hadn't realized that she had ended up falling asleep in her uncomfortable human ball until she opened her eyes to the sound of her cell door creaking open and footsteps walking toward her.

Tears stung her eyes and she attempted to huddle farther away, "no…please, no." She was so tired of torture and pain.

It was the master of the dark guild himself who came to her and he ignored her pleas, grabbing her by her hair and yanking her onto her bare feet; he pulled her out of the cell as she let out a yelp in pain. She had fallen to her knees several times - her legs were too weak to hold her weight, but she was simply yanked back upwards and pulled along. After falling for the tenth time, he had given up and decided to drag her across the cold stone floor instead, leaving Lucy with rug burns and fresh scabbed knees. He dragged her down the familiar halls toward the torture chambers that reeked of blood and pain and the filthy blonde sniffed quietly to herself in fear.

But then they went passed the torture chamber…

Lucy lowered her eyebrows in confusion as the wizard dragged her passed the door to the torture room and continued down the hall. "W-where are you taking me?" She gripped his wrist painfully as he yanking on her hair to keep her quiet and didn't answer her question.

They seemed to keep going down the hall for a little while, turning left and right as they made their way to wherever he was taking her, but after a few minutes, she heard it: explosions. At first, she couldn't figure out what the noise was, but when they neared closer, she could tell that they were, in fact, explosions. Someone was attacking the guild.

" _Fairy Tail?_ " Lucy thought faintly, " _is it my friends?_ "

When they neared closer and closer, to the doors at the end of the hall, she heard a voice:

"Where is she?! Where's Lucy?! Tell me where she is!"

Her eyes watered as a smile appeared on her face, " _Natsu…_ " They found her. She had no idea how - being so far away from the crime scene, but they found her nonetheless.

The guild master who had a hold of her hair threw open the doors, giving Lucy a view of the destroyed guild hall with dark mages fighting Fairy Tail.

"Lucy!"

Her name was a chorus throughout the desolated room. Wendy echoed Erza, Gray echoed Wendy, Cana echoed Gray…she heard all her friends call her name. Her name being passed along like a message to each member of Fairy Tail caused them all to cease their attacks and turn their attention to her dirty figure and the dark guild master.

He let go of her hair finally, causing Lucy to fall to the ground with a thud and a yelp and she swore she heard Natsu growl.

"Why have you done this?!" Master Makarov spat in anger, "what is it that you want from her?!"

The guild master didn't answer him, but only asked a question - it was the same one that she had heard from none too often: "where is Tenrou Island? Where is Mavis Vermillion's grave located? Tell me or I will kill the girl." Lucy blinked slightly as a magic circle appeared underneath where she lay.

"Over my dead body!" Natsu shouted and charged, lighting his hands on fire and ready to punch the living daylights out of the man.

"Natsu! Wait!" Makarov called him, but it was too late. The magic circle underneath Lucy began to glow and spark with lightning. She began to panic.

"Hang on, Lushee! I got you!" Happy called, flying toward her and pulling her out of the way just in time before the magic circle exploded with lightning.

"Happy," Lucy smiled up at him as he carried her away from the enemies towards the safety of her friends. "Thank you."

"Aye!"

Happy handed the broken blonde off to Mira, who hugged her semi-tightly against her chest, "Lucy! Thank goodness! We were so worried! Are you okay?!"

"I am now," she smiled up at her, but it vanished quickly when she explained the dark guild's plans. "Listen, I think they wanna steal Fairy Glitter to overpower people for money."

"Don't worry about that right now," Wendy was there then, healing Lucy's wounds as quickly as she could. The celestial wizard sighed in relief. "You just need to focus on recovering for now."

"Yeah," Gray kneeled down next to her, freezing the handcuffs before breaking them off her. "Let us deal with these guys, alright?"

Tears ran down her face at all the familiar and loving faces. She had never been so happy to see them.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It turns out, Lucy had been missing for over two months. They went to ask the lady who had been her client if she knew where the blonde was. She had said no, but mentioned that there had been rumors a dark guild nearby; they had felt the forest the day Lucy took the job and they realized then that the dark guild had taken her with them. They had found her silver keys in the forest and asked around the nearest town about the dark guild. There, they found the merchants who had Lucy's zodiac keys and bought them all back. The merchants were kind enough to point them in the direction where they had met the dark guild and from there, it was tough. They had to split up from there and search all around until they stumbled across their guild hall.

Now, with most of her injuries healed, Lucy stood, in the middle of Magnolia Forest, watching the sun go down for the first time in two months. It had been three days since she was rescued and her first hour of being out of the infirmary and she had stopped her walk to watch the sunset. It was beautiful and there were days when she thought she'd never see it again.

Lucy closed her eyes, taking a deep breath - it was the smell and taste of freedom.

When the sky was red and orange and the sun was no longer in the sky, she resumed her walk to her destination: Natsu and Happy's house. They hadn't spoken since she had returned, but the blonde knew they had visited her because in the morning, she would find the sheets on the side of the bed next to her, ruffled and uneven; they smelled like a campfire and Lucy knew Natsu had been there.

She just wanted to talk to him is all - it'd been so long since they've had a conversation.

When she reached his house, she lifted her hand to knock on his door, but before she could make contact with the wood, it swung open, revealing Natsu. He grabbed her, pulling her inside and shutting the door behind her before she could even say hello.

"Idiot," he scolded. "What do you think you're doing walking in the woods alone? Do you wanna get kidnapped again?"

He had a point, she realized, but she hadn't come here to fight with him. She ignored his question, "how did you know I was out there, Natsu?"

Natsu sighed, toning down his irritation and moving away from her. They had been close a second ago - he had his arm around her waist from pulling her into his house - but now he was backed away, leaning against the messy kitchen counter, "I caught your scent and saw you out the window." He looked up at her, "what are you doing here, Luce?"

She crossed her arms, grinning playfully at him, "is it wrong of me to visit my partner?"

He scratched the back of his head, humming and shrugging his shoulders, "no…you just don't come here often is all."

Lucy looked around the house, "where's Happy?"

"I don't know. He's around here somewhere."

Lucy hummed in reply before turning back to Natsu gulping down a glass of water. She blinked at him, "are you alright, Natsu?"

He looked at her, swallowing the rest of his drink before setting the glass on the filthy counter and answering her, "yeah, I'm fine."

She narrowed her eyes, "are you sure?"

Natsu, suspicious of her questions, narrowed his own eyes, "yeah…I'm the one who should be asking you that."

Lucy observed the bandages on her arms and legs and lifted a hand to brush her fingers against the small one on her cheek. She smiled at him, "I'm alright - it's just a couple bruises now thanks to Wendy and Porlyusica." She looked back up at him to see his downcast expression aimed at her wounds. "Natsu," she began, "I'm sorry."

Saying he was surprised was an understatement. Why the heck was she apologizing for when it was he who should've been saying so? Natsu blinked at her before taking a step in her direction, "for what?"

"For not letting you come with me," Lucy smiled sadly. "You wanted to come with me on that mission and I didn't let you. You were right, I could've used the extra protection." She giggled to add humor, but it only made Natsu frown more.

"No, Luce, you shouldn't apologize. You're a Fairy Tail wizard; of course you're going to want to go out of solo missions sometimes. I gotta let you go, even if it means I can't be there to protect you."

Woah, that was surprising to hear from Natsu, her over-protective best friend, but Lucy had to admit, that was sweet. She smiled kindly at him, "that's…really sweet of you, Natsu."

She could've sworn she saw him blush, but Natsu pulled his scarf up to rub his face. He smiled sheepishly at her, "I'm just sorry it took me so long to get to you."

Lucy smile widened and she stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug, "but you found me and I'm okay now. Thank you, Natsu."

It took a moment, but he carefully wound his arms around her torso to hug her back, "you're welcome."

They stayed like that for a bit before they pulled away from each other just far away enough to look into each other's eyes. Natsu flashed her his childlike grin and Lucy's own smile grew on her face as she studied him. "That's right…you get slight wrinkles by your eyes when you smile…"

He made a face, chuckling confusingly, "what?"

The blonde laughed loudly, shaking her head, "it's nothing."

"Natsu, who are you talking to in here?" Happy flew into the room then and paused when he witnessed his partners' arms around each other with locked eyes and smiles. He smirked to himself and blushes appeared on their faces before backing away from one another, but Happy had already seen their embrace. "They looooooooooove each other!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **It's the end of NaLu Week! I'm crying! However, like I said before, there are two bonus days that I'm doing so don't panic, okay? I hope you guys enjoyed this week of naluy goodness and I plan on finishing my "Little Red Riding Hood" series before moving onto something else to finish. I just have too many series going that it's hard not to be overwhelmed, especially since I have more story ideas that I wanna do.**

 **-zEllie**


	8. Drive (Bonus Day)

**I got back from my camping trip yesterday and I'm literally writing this the day it needs to be posted ^^' Btw, just like "Bedtime", I've never written a story like this before; I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Drive (Bonus Day)

Lucy took a deep breath and wiped the sweat from her brow before lifting her head to look up at the blazing sun. She shifted her traveling pack on her aching shoulder before continuing her walk through the empty desert plain. She sighed once again, checking her watch: it was nearly four in the afternoon and she had been walking since morning.

Lucy let her breath out in a third sigh before running her fingers through her newly cut hair. Man, she'd have to get used to it's short length - it'll take a few days, but in the end, she didn't care about it too much. As long as it was out of her way, that's what mattered. She wiped more sweat from her forehead as she casually passed a rattlesnake on the ground, ignoring it's noisy warnings to keep away.

Suddenly, in the distance behind her, a roaring sound greeted her ears along with a gushing wind. As it grew closer, Lucy identified it and smiled as it approached her. She turned around and lifted her hand to signal the driver of the car to stop and pick her up. There was no need to though, she knew he would stop for her anyway.

Lucy's smile widened as the car slowed down to a complete stop a few feet away from her. "I knew I could count on you," she spoke with pride, knowing he couldn't hear her. "Now get me back to the guild; we got work to do!"

The car door opened and Lucy threw her bag into the back before climbing in the front seat; the driver grinned at her, "need a ride, Lucy?"

She smirked back at him, ignoring his obvious question and greeting him back as her heart skipped a beat at the sight of his pink hair, "hey Natsu." She buckled herself and shut the door. The pink haired driver began to continue the trek.

She bit her lip at a couple awkward minutes of silence before beginning to search her brain for a conversation starter. Honestly, she had no idea what she saw in this man that made her like him so much. She would often think about it, taking her heart and turning it inside out to figure out why she liked him - why she was attracted to him. No matter how many times she thought about it, she could never figure it out.

How this bloody coward was able to make her so nervous, she would never know.

Lucy fidgeted in her spot before a question popped into her head. Oh yeah! She had sent him on a errand.

"Well, I did what you said," Natsu Dragion answered her question before she even opened her mouth to ask. "Dropped the lot of them in the Royal City's backyard; sounds like they're serious about taking on the Royal Army too. Pretty crazy…"

The blonde looked over at him, taking in the information given to her before responding. She crossed her arms against her chest, agreeing with him, "yeah…better than running though." She looked over at him then, noticing that Natsu had removed his goggles and set them comfortably on his forehead, "so how's the ride? Were you able to refill it's lacrima?"

Natsu shook his pink head and gave a irritated tone of voice, "that's a negative. The Army had already raided the black market's spots I could think of trying. There probably isn't a shard from here to Sicca." He craned his neck to look left and right over the dash to see if anything was on either side of his car before turning left. "I hope we make it back to the guild; we may be walking the last mile or two." He sighed in annoyance, "unbelievable. You just _had_ to send me on your little errand! Geez…"

Lucy listened to him ramble, surprising herself by not lashing out at him for snapping at her - in fact, she found herself liking his sharp tongue. A smile whispered onto her face, but she forced it down with a spoonful of stubbornness.

It was a little upsetting to her as well. Lucy knew how much Fireball meant to Natsu. Sometimes, she would find him in the garage at the guild in the wee hours of the morning working on it's engine. She knew Fireball was in desperate need of a recharge on magic fuel and that Natsu was looking all over to it.

She felt bad that she made him pick up the Earthland wizards and take them as far as he could to the Royal City. It was a death wish for the five of them, but she had never seen such strange magic power coming from the Earthland version of herself. She had taken out a large chunk of the Royal Army herself. There was undoubtedly more to her than what she had simply shown and she was sure that the Earthland versions of Natsu and Wendy had the same kind of tricks up their sleeves. Maybe - just _maybe_ \- with that kind of power, they would be able to rescue those who were dear to them and Lucy wanted to support that, which is why she helped them.

Still though, she felt bad for interrupting Natsu's quest to find magic fuel to pick them up and drop them off.

"Someone's gotten soft-hearted," Natsu spoke, breaking her out of her thoughts. "Not that I'm complaining."

He looked over at her and smiled slightly for the first time since the car began to drive again and Lucy's eyes widened as his words processed in her mind. She blinked, " _what did he just say?…_ "

Did he just flirt…with her?

Her heart skipped several beats at once as she realized that Natsu Dragion _had_ , in fact, flirted with her. Does he _like_ her? Even after all the torture she constantly puts him through? She blinked once more - she tortured him so much because she liked him and didn't want him to know, but _did_ he know? Does he really like her in that way? Were the feelings mutual?

All the questions and the evidence in that pickup line scared her and instead of responding, she smirked; she slammed the palm of her hand into his knee, causing his foot to slam on the breaks. The car jerked them forward, nearly making the both of them kiss the dashboard and she parked the car in his stead.

"What the heck are you doing?!" He snapped angrily at her.

Lucy Ashley ignored him, unbuckling the both of them and opening the car door. She dragged him with her out into the desert and the panic set in for the man.

"W-w-w-wait! L-L-Lucy! S-stop!" He struggled against her grip as his cowardice personality set in. "S-s-stop it!"

She was grinning like an idiot, enjoying this way too much already before straddling his hips from behind. She jerked his hands into the air, causing pressure to set in at his shoulder-blades. "Are you trying to flirt with me?! In your dreams!"

"I didn't mean to!" He belted out, groaning in pain when it greeted his back, "p-please forgive me!"

She giggled at his fearful and painful expression, lifting his arms higher and increasing the pressure. "Have a taste of Technique 31: The Brawny Bomber!"

"Gahhhhhh~!" It was more of a scream of fear than one of pain.

She laughed, doubling the pain, but inside, she felt strangely giddy. If he liked her, she didn't understand why he did.

Maybe, in the future, their friendship would develop, but right now, she was content of beating on him as he came back for more.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Yea! It didn't take very long, but it was fun to write! I have never done an Edolas-version of NaLu; it was slightly difficult because of Lucy's rough personality and Natsu's cowardly one, but I feel like I did a pretty good job. I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **-zEllie**


End file.
